


Toriel

by icedoggo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Happy, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, deep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedoggo/pseuds/icedoggo
Summary: This is the first chapter of Toriel. When she meets you. Later there might be a special someone. PUNS. You know what I'm talking about. AYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!





	Toriel

Toriel

Toriel was taking a stroll through the Ruins on the border of the Underground. She was quite enjoying her walk. You know, looking at the lovely flowers and leaves that remind her of her past life. Asgore. But she mustn’t think about those things. It was long ago. Oh well. Back to her walk. Then she hears the worst thing she can imagine happening in this part of the Ruins. Flowey’s voice. It must mean some poor animal is caught in its trap. She couldn’t tell what it was but she decided to help the animal. Slowly the words became clearer.  
“IN THIS WORLD IT’S KILLED OR BE KILLED!”   
Just as the demon flower releases its final attack on its victim she strikes. She uses her magic to hit Flowey away. That’s when she realizes what you are. A FALLEN ONe! no, no! She mustn’t think of those sad, dark times. She shoves them deep into her mind and she shows you around. Once she leaves you and you think she left. BUUUUUT, surprise she is behind a column. She wanted to make sure you could handle being alone. You managed just fine thought maybe a little scared without any guidance, but you still managed just fine. You start walking again.  
She asks the general questions like,  
“How did you get here? Are you hurt?” And so on.  
You get the feeling that she is a bit overprotective like something bad happened in her life before this. But you decide to not worry about it and trot along by her side. She gives you a phone. With only one number on it. ‘Toriel’s Phone.’ You thank her for the gift and wonder why she gave it to you. Soon enough it became clear…  
She wanted to see if you were independent enough to go on your own because she needed to do some housekeeping. While on the path you get a call… The ring tone is quite peculiar: *music* BRRRRRRRING, BRRRRRRRRING, BRRRRRRRRRRING *end music* It’s like something from the 50’s or 60’s. Like a landline. Oh well. Go on pick it up.  
It’s from TORIEL! I mean who else could it be from. Papyrus. Wait, you don’t know who that is yet. Ummmmmmmmm, pretend I didn’t say that, ok?  
“Oh, goody you picked up. Sorry I had to leave you. I wasn’t expecting a guest so soon. By the way, which do you like better: cinnamon or butterscotch?”  
“Um, butterscotch.”  
“Ok, ok. You’re not allergic, are you? Is it ok if there is cinnamon in it.”  
“Um, yeah. Why?”  
“No reason at all. Do not worry about it. Keep on at the puzzle.”  
So, you do. Still wondering about a few things… Like why the question of butterscotch or cinnamon? Or the question of Toriel’s dark past? Did she kill a human and this is her repent? Making a fallen child her child? So many questions swirl through your mind that you don’t even realize that you made it home. Your new home. Toriel’s home.

Flashback 30 minutes earlier:

Toriel is talking to herself…  
“Oh, I hope he isn’t hurt. Aw, why did leave him on his own. HE COULD DIE! I’m such an idiot. Know what I’m going to make him a cinnamon pie.”

15 minutes later:

“Oh, shoot. What if she likes butterscotch more than cinnamon! I’ll call her.” DRRRRRRRRRR DRRRRRRRRRRRR. You pick up “Oh goody you picked up. Sorry I had to leave you. I wasn’t expecting a guest so soon. By the way, which do you like better: cinnamon or butterscotch?”  
“Um, butterscotch.”  
“Ok, ok. You’re not allergic to cinnamon, are you? Is it ok if there is cinnamon in it.”  
“Um, yeah, it’s ok. Why?”  
“No reason at all. Don’t worry about it. Keep on at the puzzle.”

“Oh frick. At least she isn’t allergic to cinnamon. I guess I must make a cinnamon-butterscotch pie. And into the oven, it goes.”  
*knock knock*  
*opens door*  
“Oh my gosh! Are you hurt!? I’m so sorry I left outside. Come on in. Let me show you your room. You must be tired. Are you hungry? I made a cinnamon-butterscotch pie. It just needs to cool off. You can go ahead and sleep. I’ll leave you a slice.”  
“Ok.” You look around the room and realize how cozy it is and how tired you are. At once you lie on the bed and fall asleep.  
“AHHHHWWWWWAAAHHHMMMMMM.” You yawned and stretched. Oh goody. There it is a nice slice of cinnamon-butterscotch pie. You decide to save it for later in your pouch. Now you explore. The wonderful house of Toriel (insert last name here). You decide to go down the stairwell. It leads to a looooOOOOooooOOoooong hallway. Since you are exploring you decide to go down the hallway.

“Hmmmmmm. I think Frisk has woken up. Let me go check on her.” She walks into your room and sees that the pie and you are no longer THERE! She searches the house as quickly as possible. She couldn’t find you!   
“The only place I haven’t checked is th…” She realizes where you went and rushes down the stairwell and grabs you by the hand.”  
“No, no, no. It’s much too dangerous to play down here.”  
“Oh, ok.”

A few minutes later you wanted to ask her a question. So you went into the library and ask her…  
“When can I go home.”  
She was utterly crushed. “D..Do..Do you not w..wan..want to s..st..stay with m..me?”  
“Although it has been great here I want to see me, family, again.”  
“O…oh o..o..ok...okay” She leaves quickly.  
Now’s your chance! You can go see what is at the end of the hallway.

But Toriel was down there. Of course, she says, “It’s to dusty down here to play. You could catch a cold.”  
But of course, you continue to follow her. And she sees you every time and gives the talk of it’s too dangerous her to play for (insert reason) and you could (insert effect). Eventually, you see a door with Toriel standing before it.  
“I should have destroyed this door while I had the chance. Now she wants to escape into the Underworld.” Then she sees you.  
“Go back home. NOW!”  
You stay despite her continual nagging.  
“I know what is best for you my child. GO! LEAVE! PLEASE! I do not want you to get hurt out there.” Then she attacks. Wow, she really wants you to stay.  
You keep giving her mercy but she doesn’t except. So you decide to FIGHT! With words of course. I’m not a monster. Jeez.  
“Please go home, my child. Please.”  
You win. She backs down heartbroken. But she knows you are safe. And strong. She lets you go through the door into the Underworld. But you don’t feel good. Because she left in a hurry. Like she was holding back tears. You wish you had stayed with her but too late for that.

You pass through the doors and you have an idea. How about I call her…

She doesn’t answer…

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!!!!!!!!!!! AYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!


End file.
